


Encore

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BottomEren!, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Enjoy!, Light Masochism, MalexMale, ManagerLevi!, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot? What Plot?, PopSingerEren!, Possisive Levi, Profanity, Random point of view changes, Rough Sex, Smut, TopLevi!, anal stretching, haven't done couch sex before so why not, like really rough, not beta checked, please don't read if you don't like, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was beginning to grow impatient with the brat. He knew what he wanted, he was just playing around. He wanted to see how far he could make it before I snapped. It was all a game to the star, a way of unwinding after all the stressful performances.</p><p>Too lazy to actually create a summary, but here ya' go! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore

The light's on the front stage danced over the audience's faces below. Mixtures of red, blue, green and yellow could be seen in the eyes of the crowd. The mass of bodies squished uncomfortably together in order to get a good look at the performance above. The mic in my ear prickled with static, and I pulled it out with an annoyed grunt. 

I paid the crowds no mind as I watched the performance from backstage. My eyes weren't on them, but on who they were all looking at, drooling over, and cheering for.  

Eren, my partner of three years, was steeling the attention of everyone below as he sung. His hip's moving in more than one suggestive movement as he clutched his microphone tightly and sang his heart out.  

His little dances had unfortunately gone straight to my cock, causing an uncomfortable ache in my pant's as I watched on with bored eyes.  

Soon, his concert had come to an end. As the manager of said man, I quickly ushered the rest of the team into doing there respective job's.  

Bright green eyes and hazelnut hair caught my attention and soon disappeared behind the heavy, wooden door that was the dressing room.  

Without a care in the world, I shouldered the door open. Immediately locking it behind me and meeting the gorgeous eyes of my boyfriend from across the room. He was in the middle of pulling off his shirt, upon seeing me enter, a sly grin had spread across his face.  

"You know it's not nice to stair, Levi." Eren's smirk increased in size, and I clicked my tongue, leaning against the door frame.  

"Who said I was staring, brat?" The brunette's smile only relented some. As if excepting some kind of challenge.  

"That's fine then. You just stay right there." The pop-star turned around, his unclothed back showing off his beautifully tan complexion and perfect skin. 

I tightened my jaw, allowing myself to watch as Eren's teasing began. The brat fully knew how I got after his performances. There was only so much I could take before my possessive behavior started to kick in. Eren was his to watch and move like that. Not the filthy human being's out there.  

I felt myself grow harder through the rough fabric of my black suit. I crossed my arm's, watching Eren's strip-tease through slit eyes.  

The boy had hooked two small finger's in the loop's of his jeans, and had begun to pull down the offending material slowly. His gaze casted over his shoulder the whole time. He had even went as far as shaking his hip's a little, purposefully bending down to show off his shapely backside.  

Eren would be lying if he said he most certainly didn't like the attention Levi gave him after every single show. In a way, it flattered him. It made him feel special.  

I was beginning to grow impatient with the brat. He knew what I wanted, he was just playing around. He wanted to see how far he could make it before I snapped. It was all a game to the star, a way of unwinding after all the stressful performances.  

Levi's gaze traveled down from his bare back, to his alluring hips, and finally his ass. He loved how perfectly shaped it was. As if it were molded perfectly to fit Levi's hands, and Levi's hands alone.  

He growled at the thought of anyone else touching his Eren in that way. I stood, stalking over to the fairly large couch in the corner and sitting down.  

"What's wrong, Levi? Feeling...uncomfortable?" Eren's smirk was back, and he cocked his right eyebrow.  

POV CHANGE

His tan, lithe leg's slowly began making their way to his partner, before sitting down on his lap. Levi suppressed a gasp when Eren straddled him, causing friction to his already aroused member. Eren's finger's danced up the length of my chest, and I took in a shuddering breath.  

Eren started to undress his lover without words. Beginning with loosening up the bothersome tie, and pulling the heavy suit coat off his shoulder's. His mouth went to the crook of Levi's neck, kissing fervently on the soft, pale skin there.  

Levu hummed low in his throat, his own ligament's resting on the boy's exposed hips. The only thing left that clothed his partner was a pair of tight boxer briefs.  

Levi pulled back said fabric and released it with a snap. The harsh noise bouncing off the wall's and causing Eren to moan at the sensation.  

"You really do love to test me, don't you Eren?" He whispered seductively into his neck, stopping only for a moment to bite at the exposed skin. His freezing hands were sensually juxtaposed by the warm breath on Eren's neck, causing him to shudder in delight.  

"Just a little." Eren answered, a needy whine escaping his throat.  

Eren's hip's had stopped their stationary movement in favor of rolling into Levi's evident hardness, the friction causing him to bite into my lip in order to keep a straight face. A growl left Levi's throat once more, and he gripped Eren's jaw tightly in his hands.  

The Dom kissed his partner harshly, their tongues sliding against each other in a battle for dominance. Of course, the struggle didn't last long. Levi always won.  

Eren moaned at the feeling of Levi's tongue running up and down his teeth, at him biting harshly into his swollen lips and pulling. At one particular downward thrust, Levi's grip on Eren's hips tightened.  

Eren moaned as Levi's hands ran up and down his body. Eventually, his shirt was thrown partly off his shoulder's. Eren had immediately jumped onto the exposed skin, licking and sucking in order to leave his marks, and Levi did the same.  

Soon, Eren stepped up and off his lover. His cock bounced against his chest, the tip blushing red as it lept with pre-come.  

He came back to the raven with a bottle of lube. Eren easily slid back onto Levi's lap, winding his finger's together behind his neck. He watched with a content smile on his face as Levi popped open the bottle of the sticky liquid and poured an amply amount on his finger's.  

Eren gripped Levi's shoulder's tight as he lifted his hip's off. The raven's mouth soon finding its way to the brunettes neck and was now lightly pecking and sucking at the skin there again.  

With one slicked up finger, Levi probed at Eren's tight entrance. He massaged around the tight ring of muscle until it gave way, allowing him to sink a finger in.  

Eren moaned at the sensation, already beginning to rock himself up and down on those digit's. One of Eren's hand was fisted into his shirt, the other clinging for dear life on his neck.  

Soon, one finger had eventually worked its way up to two, and then soon after, three. By now, Eren was a moaning mess, white beads of liquid oozing out of his swollen member and dripping onto Levi's lap. The suit would be ruined, but he had at least three more spares in the room.  

"Aaah, L-Levi, please! More!" Eren moaned out, slouching over Levi.  

"Already? What a little whore you are. Already open and loose for me. Begging me to fuck you. You would like that, wouldn't you?" Levi asked, twirling and scissoring his finger's.  

Eren's back arched up, moaning wantonly as the raven began assaulting his prostate with his fingers. With Eren distracted, Levi took this as a chance to slip his thick length out of its confines. I pumped the hardened flesh beneath his fingertip's before pulling his digits out of Eren's stretched bud and replacing it with something much bigger.  

"Huaang! Ah!" Eren's back arched impossibly tighter as he was practically split in two. Levi gritted his teeth as he finally bottomed out, resting his forehead on his lover's chest.  

Giving Eren no time to adjust, he grabbed hold of his hips and lifted them up. With a vice-like hold, Levi pulled Eren down on his cock. He rocked him harshly against him, each and every pound hitting his prostate.  

Eren screamed at the burning pain. He loved it rough, he loved it harsh, and damn, did he love it painful. The only sounds in the room now was skin slapping on skin, and Eren's loud moans as he was fucked over and over again.  

"Is it good you dirty slut? Does it make you want to come?" Levi whispered harshly in Eren's ear, gripping his hair harshly and pulling his face down to meet his. Eren didn't answer, just continued to moan at the constant abuse to his sweet spot.  

"Answer me." Levi growled, digging his finger's into Eren's bouncing thigh's. 

"Y-yes, oh God yes! Levi, so good!" Eren's moaned out, tear's leaking out of the corner of his eyes. He was getting closer and closer to his breaking point. The feeling of complete and utter ecstasy not far off at this place.  

Levi sensed his partner's closeness; he could feel the tight ring of muscle tightening around his member each time he pounded into him. Levi looped a hand around and found Eren's leaking erection. He held tight to its base, and could feel the exact moment when Eren was supposed to orgasm. Eren's body spasmed, tightening impossibly as his body refused to come, therefore refused to give him the pleasure he wanted so bad.  

"You didn't ask permission to come yet, pet." Levi bit the shell of his ear, flipping their positions. 

Face down, ass up, Levi began to fuck Eren into the sofa. He held Eren's arms tighly behind his back with one hand, and his hip in the other. The boy's hip's were spread wide, and his back was arched as Levi thrust in and out mercilessly.  

"Levi, Levi, Levi!" Eren called out, whimpers of pleasure leaking into his voice.  

"Fuck, Eren." Levi moaned, hunching over as he felt the familiar heat pull in his gut. "You're so-." Levi grunted through his thrusts, "-fucking tight. So good baby." Levi keened to the panting and moaning mess below him.  

"L-Levi, gonna' come!" Eren practically screamed out, his thigh's trembling harshly. 

"Come for me baby." A high-pitched moan left the trembling brunette. His whole body shook with the force of his orgasm. Levi's own thrust's became sporadic as he thrust into his lover.  

The force of Levi's own orgasm was so strong, that when he thrust his way through it, his partner came once again onto the sofa underneath them. They both moaned, there voices mingling together throughout the room.  

When Levi finally pulled out of his spent lover, his leg's and thigh's were weak. He Eren's trembling body up and out of the mess and reclined against the furniture. Eren panted harshly, and he looked up into his the raven's eyes.  

"How about an encore?" Levi asked, a smirk returning to his face.  

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that was the heaviest smut I have ever written. This is the first time I wrote a smut one shot with dirty talk, so I hope that you guy's will tell me how I did! If you're interested in any of my other smut one-shot's, just click on "my works" page and choose. I take pride in having a variety to suit people's taste's. If you want, I can do recommendation's as well! Thank you so much for reading, and remember to COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!!!!!


End file.
